


Weehawken

by leopardprintpants



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Guilt, M/M, Murder, Regret, Requited Love, Suicide, dark themes, the world was wide enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardprintpants/pseuds/leopardprintpants
Summary: "Pardon me, sir, but are you Aaron Burr?""That depends. Who might you be?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fanart: http://lauwurens.tumblr.com/post/155933348428/hamburr-doodle-for-laflams-based-off-their-mix  
> Read it on Tumblr: https://ivebeenreadinandwritin.tumblr.com/post/159182160601/weehawken-alexander-hamiltonaaron-burr
> 
> Follows the musical plot.

_One._

"Pardon me, sir, but are you Aaron Burr?" Burr stopped in his tracks when a hand grabbed his shoulder, then immediately moved away from him, seemingly out of embarrassment. He turned around with a raised eyebrow to be faced with a bashful man.

He was shorter than Aaron, though not by much. His cheery and awe-filled gaze met Burr's questioning and disinterested one. The man either disregarded Burr's mild annoyance or didn't notice it, only starting to fidget under the taller man's gaze.

"That depends. Who might you be?" Was the lawyer's response. The other man's expression seemed to light up and his posture straightened.

"Oh, right! I'm Alexander Hamilton, at your service! It's so nice to meet you!" If he was excited before, Hamilton was absolutely and incredibly delighted when Burr accepted his outstretched hand. He felt his face flush at the firm handshake and gave Burr a sheepish grin before pulling away.

_Two._

Burr was left alone at the bar, sipping from his beer mug as Hamilton mingled with some of the other patrons; a small group consisting of patriots wishing to drink their night away before the revolution. He did feel mildly insulted, being the one to bring Hamilton and even offering to pay for his drinks.

He sighed after trying to drink from an empty mug and left a few coins on the bar before standing up and dusting himself off. The bartender nodded at him and accepted the payment as Burr stood tall and made his way out of the bar.

No matter. It wasn't like he was ever going to meet Hamilton again anyway.

As he left, Hamilton's melodious laughter followed him out the door.

_Three._

Burr catches his brow furrowing before turning his expression back to neutral as he started up at--what was his name? Samuel Seabury?--Samuel Seabury, an Englishman who made it well-known that he was against the revolution.

As he spoke loudly from his pedestal, reading off of the parchment in his hands, Burr was shoved aside by someone. He turned to glare and opened his mouth to speak just as Hamilton stomped past him, absolutely fuming. Aaron blinks at him before stepping forward and holding an arm out to block the smaller man from continuing as he realized Hamilton meant to rush Seabury.

"Let him be." Burr stared down at him sternly and only lowered his arm when Hamilton, meeting his gaze, just huffed and crossed his arms. The lawyer looked back up at the Englishman, trying not to scowl for a few moments later before a familiar figure made its way onto the platform.

Aaron looked beside him, where Alexander Hamilton wasn't standing, then back up to the podium, where Alexander Hamilton was making a mockery of Seabury with a proud smirk on his face.

"My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!" He imitated the flustered Englishman's former stance, grinning to himself when the crowd laughed after his jab. Hamilton looked proud to have a chance to speak his mind out to so many people and did so in a way that Burr found...

... endearing.

He quickly shook that thought from his mind before rushing forward to stand in front of the pedestal, raising a hand to set it on the eccentric man's shoulder.

"Alexander, please." He received a shrug from Hamilton and let his hand fall back to his side. The shorter male bent down to the level of Burr's face, for once being taller than the lawyer.

"Burr, drop the niceties! I'd rather be decisive than indecisive!" He exclaimed, leaning in close. Burr's breath hitched at the close proximity, being forced to look straight in Hamilton's eyes.

It might've been an imagination, but Hamilton's breath seemed to have hitched, too.

_Four._

"Well-"

"Your Excellency, you wished to see me?" A familiar voice cut Burr off. He didn't turn to look at Hamilton, knowing a scowl would spread across his face and Washington wouldn't approve. He felt Alexander's questioning gaze on his back.

"Yes, Hamilton, I have. Have you met Burr?" The General asked, half out of politeness.

"Yes sir, we keep meeting." They unintentionally spoke in unison and Washington raised a brow.

"As I was saying, sir," Burr spoke up to fill the sudden silence, "I do look forward to seeing your strategy plan play out."

"Burr, close the tent on your way out."

Aaron blinked in shock at the blunt order that came from the man. He took a moment to recollect his bearings before nodding and turning on his heel. He didn't meet Hamilton's concerned eyes as he left the tent.

_Five._

Burr avoided the Schuyler sisters at the ball. After his admittedly rude attempt at gaining the eldest sister's attention downtown, he realized he never truly pined after any of them. Just their money. It was obvious none of the three were particularly fond of him, and the feeling was reciprocated. They ignored each other.

This didn't stop Burr from pointing them out to Alexander when the event started.

"If you could marry a sister, you're rich." He gestured to the trio chatting to each other in the middle of the room. The taller man found himself guiltily attracted to the determined smirk that appeared on Hamilton's face.

"Is it a question of if I marry a sister," Alexander nudged Burr's arm with his shoulder, "or which sister I am to marry?"

He chuckled at Aaron's furrowing brows before brushing invisible dirt off his uniform and stalking casually towards Angelica Schuyler. Burr didn't expect to be jealous at the sight of one cleverly gaining the positive attention of one of the Schuyler sisters, but he found that he was.

Except...

... he didn't think it was the male he was jealous of.

_Six._

It took a bit of urging himself to appear at Hamilton's wedding. When he arrived, the groom was laughing, being pushed around, and pushing around the friends he'd made at the bar. Burr took a deep breath and approached. Hamilton almost immediately saw his approach and happily called out to him.

"Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr!" The tipsy man asked with a genuine smile, opening his arms wide to greet Burr.

"I came to say congratulations." He put his arms behind his back and plastered a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.

The group behind Hamilton noticed Burr as well and shouted drunken greetings, taking turns wrapping their arms around his shoulders and shoving each other off of him to do the same. Alexander snorted at his friends and shoved them off of the disheveled man, the same heartwarming grin on his face.

"Ignore my friends. I have to congratulate you, lieutenant colonel! I must say, I wish I had your position rather than Washington's writer." The shorter male did a joking salute before laughing at himself and rubbing the back of his neck. Burr felt his stiff smile slowly face into a relaxed one watching the bashful man.

"No, you don't." Aaron rose an eyebrow at the compliment.

"Yes, I do!"

"Now, be sensible, Hamilton. I've heard you've made yourself indispensable." He barely finished his sentence when an arm was uncomfortably wrapped around him again. He turned to see a flushed and smug John Laurens leaning his face on Burr's shoulder.

"Well, I've heard you found a special someone, Burr!" The man slurred, a southern accent peeking through because of his intoxicated state. Burr glanced back at Hamilton, who's face was one of interest.

He must have imagined the quick flash of hurt in the writer's eyes.

_Seven._

"I've always considered you a friend, Burr."

"I don't see why that has to stop now."

"You changed political parties for the sole purpose of running against my father-in-law!" Hamilton scowled, leaning forward. Burr took a step back and glanced around, nervous of the scene they were causing. His gaze soon travelled back to the raging man and rose his hands in surrender before he could continue.

"I switched parties to gain a seat in the government. I swear, Hamilton, your pride will destroy us all someday." He frowned down at the furious Alexander, who only glared up at him before huffing and walking away, purposefully bumping their shoulders together.

Burr watched his retreating figure, suddenly having second thoughts about his decision.

He had no doubt the hurt behind the raw ferocity in Alexander's eyes was very real; as was his growing guilt.

_Eight._

Hamilton opened the doors to the room with a loud slam that had many flinching. Alexander himself was not one of them and allowed the doors to shut behind him before making his way to everyone.

"If you were to ask me who I'd promote..." He looked around at all the people eagerly awaiting his decision. Many were looking bored, knowing for sure he'd pick Burr to support in the election. Burr grew nervous as Hamilton scanned the room and managed to meet his eyes for a split second before he looked forward. "... Jefferson has my vote."

After a tense second of realization, gasps and murmurs erupted throughout the audience. They all took a few moments to quiet down when Hamilton rose a hand up to speak.

"Now, I have never agreed with Jefferson once in our career. We have argued on over seventy occasions. But at the end of the day..." Alexander turned his head and Aaron just about shriveled at the intensity in his glare. "... Jefferson has beliefs. Burr has none."

The male took a deep breath, tore his gaze from Burr, and turned to leave with his hands behind his back.

He did not look back to meet Burr's utterly crushed and betrayed expression as he walked out of sight.

_Nine._

They were both distraught.

Hamilton had just betrayed his very first friend upon arriving at New York City. Granted, that "friend" took to tainting the Hamilton family through stealing the Schuyler seat in the Senate, but still.

Did Burr deserve to be under Hamilton's enemy?

Burr was in shock as he watched his votes drop as Jefferson's rose. He was doing so well.

Jefferson was so arrogant as to scoff at Aaron's outstretched hand when offered a congratulations. Burr had simply smiled and folded his arms behind his back.

He couldn't believe he'd have to spend years working under such a pain.

Hamilton regretted endorsing Jefferson.

Burr regretted getting on Hamilton's bad side.

Hamilton was filled with reluctance at Burr's request for a duel.

Burr was filled with hate and the urge for revenge.

_Number ten, paces, fire!_

"WAIT!"

_BOOM._

Hamilton's pistol fell out of his hand and he crumpled down.

The writer was immediately clutching the wound, which bled rapidly. Sounds of agony and heavy pants left him as the doctor rushed to his side and knelt down to him, the dropped and unused pistol just inches from his left knee. Burr dropped his gun and took a step forward. William P. Van Ness shook his head at him and urged him from the scene.

Alexander was carried back onto the boat he came in. As they rowed him across the Hudson, the injured man's rapidly-spoken words reached Burr's ears.

He turned and started walking.

He needed a drink.

\----

People sobbed and screamed in the streets. Burr walked past with a blank expression.

Inside, he was mortified as well.

\----

No one knew his last words. The man with so much to say, so much to write, had never stopped talking until his last breath.

He was non-stop until the very end.

Burr admired that about him as he sipped from a bottle of whiskey.

\----

His reputation was ruined. He no longer held the title of Vice President.

People knew him as Alexander Hamilton's Murderer.

He started to refer to himself as such in his mind.

\----

He stroked a hand across the bust's face, gently caressing the marble Hamilton's cheek.

"There was the poetry."

\----

"Had I read Sterne more and Voltaireess, I should known the world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me."

\----

He was eighty years old. He was outliving so many.

\----

A stroke.

He was dead.

\----

They were young again.

"WAIT!"

_BOOM._

Hamilton's pistol fell out of his hand and he crumpled down. Burr rushed towards him and dropped to his side.

Papers upon papers of Alexander's writings were scattered below his corpse. A steadily-spreading pool of blood spread onto the sheets. Hamilton held a bouquet of stained flowers over his stomach. Blood dripped from the corner of the writer's mouth as he took one, last, shuddering breath.

A jumbled mess of apologies and regrets and confessions tumbled out of Burr's mouth as he stroked Alexander's already pale face.

He received no response.

Hamilton's hair acted as a halo around his head. Sunlight reflected slightly off of the many pages of writings surrounding their owner's corpse. His eyes--those beautiful, wonderful eyes--were still open and looking up at the blue sky. Aaron closed them gently.

He released a dry, shaky sob and moved to lay down in the opposite direction of Alexander, picking up the man's pistol so he wouldn't lay on it. His right arm laid comfortably over his torso. Their heads were side-by-side and Aaron turned his so his lips met Alexander's ear.

"Your pride did not lead to our destruction." He whispered, bringing his left hand up to stroke the cold cheek on the other side of Alexander's face. "Mine has. I was mistaken. I apologize, Alexander. I was wrong. Can you hear me? I'm sorry."

Aaron took a deep breath and slowly raised his right arm. His finger moved to the trigger of the gun as the cool, metal barrel of it came into contact with the back of his head.

The wind seemed to whisper.

"Me, too. I was wrong, too."

They both smiled peaceful, loving smiles as Aaron Burr pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was based off a repost from washingtononourside on Instagram!! I also post Hamilton stuff, hey ;)) (absolutelyinsignificant on Ig)
> 
> Okay yeah this took a long time?? And I have so many other shitty fics to upload?? Check out my other Hamilton fic on my profile!!
> 
> Also lauwurens on Tumblr, the creator of the fanart this was based on, is a super good artist!!
> 
> I hope this was good enough, I spent a few days on this :,)) (mostly bc I procrastinate I'm sorry)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> BEFORE YOU GO!! I have a Tumblr accepting Hamilton oneshot requests! It's ivebeenreadingandwritin and I've already posted rules and stuff, so if you want to be the first to request smth, be my guest!!
> 
> Tysm I love all of you <3


End file.
